Due to a number of factors outside the control of computer users and manufactures, conventional computer systems—including mobile computing systems—are notoriously hostile to private data ownership. For example, any computing device connected to a network may possess vulnerabilities that allow unauthorized individuals to gain access to a user's private information. An unauthorized individual, for example, may exploit a computer system's vulnerabilities to steal, change, or destroy information, often by installing dangerous malware without the owner's knowledge. The computer's owner is then at risk for a variety of dishonest activities, including identity theft and financial loss. Likewise, if an unauthorized individual accesses a user's mobile device, the unauthorized individual may intercept communications of the user. The unauthorized individual can then use the content of the intercepted conversations—without the user's knowledge—to defraud the user or others.
In some instances, an unauthorized individual may attempt to remove evidence of the unauthorized individual's intrusion. For example, if the unauthorized individual has installed malware on a user's computing system, a system event log associated with the user's computer system may create an event log entry for the installation. A savvy, unauthorized individual, however, may be able to delete or alter the system event log entry associated with the user's computer system, thus removing evidence of the unauthorized individual's intrusion. Hence, in some instances, the unauthorized individual covers his or her tracks so that even sophisticated users remain unaware of the unauthorized individual's intrusion. As such, and because of the several vulnerabilities associated with conventional computing systems, conventional computing systems are generally viewed as hostile and untrustworthy hosts of a user's private information.